Globus
by xXNaidaXx
Summary: The world conference was as always going terribly wrong... until Italy literally opens the door to a new world! Luna, Alexia, Flora,and Sofie are in for the multi-lingual, multi-cultural quest of a lifetime. As they poke holes in the fabric of space and time and screw up international relations, will they find themselves at the center of another world war? The hilarity in sues!
1. Chapter 1

**Co-write with my bestie on and offline, Luna Safire who is a far superior writer than I, and who has been beta-ing this and fixing it as we go. **

**YOU MUST READ HER STUFF FOR THE LOVE OF PASTA!**

* * *

I put my iPod down on the table next to me, external speakers on full blast. Being the extreme history nerd I am I was jamming out to Europa by Globus while doing my homework. The haunting introduction started out as what seemed like soft chants from an ancient language that progressively grew louder. Soon enough, it was replaced with heavy percussion and an eerie choir. Moments later, the string section and the brass joined in with the lyrics.

_"From Agincourt to Waterloo,_

_Poitiers, and then Anjou,_

_The Roses War, the Hundred Years,_

_Through battlefields of blood and tears;_

_From Bosworth Field to Pointe Du Hoc,_

_Stalingrad, and the siege of York;_

_The bloody turf of Gallipoli_

_Had no effect on the killing spree!_

_Bannockburn to Austerlitz,_

_The fall of France, and the German Blitz;_

_The cruelest of atrocities,_

_Europa's blood is borne of these!_" At his point I was so engrossed in the song that I couldn't hear anything else.

_"Heaven help in all our battles,_

_Heaven see love, heaven help us!"_

People in my class have made fun of me many a time because of my obsession with the past. They mocked history in class and gave such stupid answers that suddenly I would turn into Hermione Granger and snap corrections at them. Little did I know my seemingly useless ability to recall historical events would be quite handy within the next few weeks.

I finished my history and switched subjects, looking to the next question on my English paper. "What is foreshadowing?" I wrote down my response. Foreshadowing is a literary device used to hint at things that will happen later on in the story.

The song continued on. I was too into it to notice the loud thud that came from my closet.

_"Bolsheviks and feudal lords,_

_Chivalry to civil wars,_

_Fascist rule, and genocide;_

_Now we face the rising tide_

_Of new crusades, religious wars,_

_Insurgents imported to our shores;_

_The western world, gripped in fear -_

_The mother of all battles here!"_

I started to sing along in my inappropriately high voice.

_"Heaven help in all our battles,_

_Heaven see love, heaven help us!_

_Avant hier, avons etre_

_Deja demain, nous sommes eclairee !_

_All glory, all honor,_

_Victory is upon us!_

_Our savior, fight evil,_

_Send armies to defend us!"_

I finished my English homework and started to recline back in my chair. I gave up singing and listened to the last parts of the song.

_"Europa, Europa,_

_Find better days before us!_

_In kindness, in spirit,_

_Lead us to a greater calling!_

_Leningrad, the Berlin Wall,_

_March on Rome, Byzantium's Fall,_

_Lightning War, Dresden Night-"_

Suddenly my closet burst open and a crying brunette stumbled out.

_ "Ahh! Questa canzone sta cominciando a farmi triste!"_

At this point I did what any other calm collected person would do if someone randomly showed up in there closet for God knows how long: I screamed a loud shrill scream that probably made all the dogs in the neighborhood wet themselves. A second man ran out of my closet and forcefully covered my mouth with his hand.

_"Ora guarda quello che ti ho fatto, idiota!_

My epic language skills kicked in and told me that the intruders were speaking Italian, that and their similar hair made me believe that they were related. Related assassins! I thought. I started to cry out of fear. Yet another man decided to come out himself. I nearly passed out. How many freaking people where in there?! At least they're not assassins, I thought. No one would pay this many people to put out a hit on me, and it wouldn't take three fully grown men to take out a small high school girl. But why did they look so familiar?

_"El gato está fuera de la bolsa. ¿Por qué estás llorando?"_The third guy asked me. Spanish. The other guy uncovered my mouth so that I could respond. Then I figured out why failing Spanish a bad idea. At least, though, while I struggled with the spelling, I could pronounce the necessary words correctly.

_"No hablo español, yo soy americano. Por favor-"_ I tried to figure out how to say the next part, but I had no idea. Negotiating with people who broke into your house wasn't a unit we'd covered in 7th grade Spanish class. _"Nolite necarte me! Qui estis?!"_ I finished in Latin, hoping that there it sounded like whatever the heck its Spanish and Italian counterpart was.

The Spaniard laughed. _"Lo siento."_ He apologized in his own language before switching to Latin. _"Non Scio populus dicunt in latinā linguā in americā."_

I was still shaking. It took me a few moments to gather enough courage to reply.

"I only take Latin in school. I just used it because it's the root of Romance languages and I hoped it would kinda sound like Spanish- wait a minute! Wait! Who are you people?! And how the Hades did you get in my closet?!"

"We were walking around the conference center and we got lost so we walked through this door and we fell into here and then we heard you and we didn't want to scare you so my big brothers were arguing over what to do and I was listening to your song and it made me sad and it brought back really bad memories and I started to cry and I couldn't take it anymore and I'm sorry I scared you!" the first one said, talking so quickly I had no idea what he was he was saying. Something about a door? And a conference? He didn't seem like a business man. I gave him a hug and tried to calm him down.

"You're not from here are you? I asked. The Italian shook his head.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Veneziano. "He replied.

"Okay Veneziano, I'm going to call one of my friends, because both of our families are on vacation and she'll know what to do." Veneziano nodded and I pulled out my cell.

I picked up my phone immediately I skipped he greetings and cut to the chase. "Hey Luna I need you over here ASAHP!"

"Wait, now? And what's ASAHP?"

"As soon as humanly possible."

"Alexia, I live next door. It won't take me that long. "

"THEN WHY AREN'T YOU HERE YET! RUN!"

"I'm putting on my shoes you crazy person!" She hung up on me and was at the door within the minute. She let herself in with the key I gave her.

"Lex?" She called.

"Coming!" I responded. I lead the guys down the stairs and into the foyer.

Her eyes bugged out if her head when she saw them. I started to explain in rapid fire mode what had happened but she cut me off immediately and went up to the tallest one, the Spanish-speaker. She still towered over him.

"Are you… _¿es usted España? Ay, no, no comprendo… ¿Qué fue la moneda de España de los mil quinientos?_

_"Tuvimos escudos y…"_

_"Ay! Escudos! Es… ¿es usted España? ¡Es imposible! ¡Es un personaje de ficción!"_

I had to pull Luna out of her little conversation. "Do you know these guys?" I whispered.

"I don't know how it's possible, but by whatever miracle, they're characters from Hetalia."

"What?" Then it hit me like a brick of truth, or rather Luna's hand on the back of my head. We turned back around. Slowly, I began to recognize their features down to the hair curl.

With a loud FWOOSH the door nearly slammed open into my face and Luna and I had to jump back to avoid it. My annoying older sister bust into the room, brandishing a bag of groceries with that dramatic flair of hers.

"TENGO CHURROS!" she yelled. Then she saw Luna, myself, and our three visitors. Obviously stunned, she turned back to me. "Um, Alexia, I know I told you and Luna that you were too innocent, but I didn't mean-"

"Usted tiene churros?" The newly identified Spain asked. Amelia just stood there for a good 45 seconds, gawking at him.

_"¡Usted es Espana! ¡Usted es guapísimo y te amo!"_

"OH, COME ON!" I yelled at her. "NO MORE SPANISH!"

"Sono d'accordo." Romano agreed.

"Shoot!" I screamed. "I have Latin to finish!" Without thinking I ran back up to my room. Felicano joined in and helped me with some of the harder translations. Later, Romano joined the party as well, complaining under his breath in Italian. All I could figure out was something about the stupid tomato bastard and some crazy _Ragazza_. The silence got really awkward real fast so I decided to play some music as I worked. I skipped Europa to avoid upsetting Veniziano again. The next thing to come up was Geografia by La Oreja de Van Gogh but I was fed up with that particular language. Next up was In Italia. Only after the first few lyrics did I realize the irony.

Deep bass blasted through the speakers. Romano picked a book off the shelves and started to read sitting next to my bed, obviously unfazed despite all that had happened. After a while Italy began to doodle on a random sheet of paper. It was amazing. He drew with astonishing accuracy; but of course he did, he's Italy. I found myself asking for his help on some of my unfinished sketches. Needless to say, it was awesome to get drawing lessons from a Renaissance artist.

Somehow, everything had quieted down nicely, but it made me wonder: between my sister, best friend, three crazy anime characters, and myself, how long would it last that way?

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon!**

**If you want to see the AMAZING AMV that got me into this song, which in turn inspired this fic then I'll PM you or leave it in the reviews if it's allowed I don't want flammers to torch me (^ ^;) APH The Cruelest of Atrocities on YouTube it should be the black and white looking one with Italy on it. It was INTENSE **

**Luna took out a bunch of the music I was going to use… There's always next time!**

**I hope you like languages because there will be as much as I can get away with in this fic! ( I love languages! And I to learn them ALL) **

**Headcannon: 1)Since they don't really know where they are they speak their own language, hence the Italy bustin' out the door and yelling in Italian. 2) Spain and the Italy bros know Latin for obvious reasons, Spain isn't as good with it ( as evident in the language) as Italy and Romano.**

**~ Translations~**

**Italian: **_**Questa canzone sta cominciando a farmi triste.-**_** This song is starting to make me sad  
**_**Ora guarda quello che ti ho fatto, idiota!- **_** Now look what you've done, you idiot!  
**_**Sono d'accordo.- **_**I agree  
Ragazza- girl**

**Latin: **_**…Nolite necarte me! Qui estis?!-**_** Don't kill me! Who are you ?! (plural)  
**_**Non scio populus dicunt in latinā linguā in americā.-**_** I didn't know people speak Latin in America. (I'm para-phraseing) **

**Spanish : **_**El gato está fuera de la bolsa. **__**¿Por qué estás llorando?-**_** The cat's out of the bag. Why are you crying ?**

_**No hablo…Porfavor- **_** I don't speak Spanish. I'm American. Please- **

_**¿es usted España….**__**Es un personaje de ficción!"**_

**"Are you... are you Spain? Ah, I don't understand... what was the currency of Spain in 1500?"**

**"We had escudos and..."**

**"Ah! Escudos! Are... are you Spain? It's impossible! You're a fictional character!"**

_**TENGO CHURROS!" - **_**I have churros!**

"_**Usted tiene churros-**_**You have churros?**

"_**¡Usted es Espana! **__**¡Usted es guapísimo y te amo!***- **_**You're Spain! You are hella** fine and I love you!*****

**all Spanish is the doing of Luna and my sister **

****hella -issimo in Spanish means really,( as my sister's Spanish teacher apparently explained )so tecnicly it should be something like You are Really hot or something of the sort**

***** That is what happens when you let your twin fangirl all over your story.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Germanic Invasion

**And we are back with chapter 2! if you have any problems please tell me in the review section, even if you hate this with a deep in burning passion ( in which case, seriously calm down it's just a fanfiction. ) nothing will get better without reviews and i will try my best to stick Scotland in here! **

**thank you for your reviews and the next chapter is from the Prussian Luna Safire **

**please read her stories they are amazing.**

* * *

Vash's PoV

Trying to mediate international problems was difficult, but getting lost in my own convention center? I'm never going to live that one down. I crumpled up the pathetic map I had. It had proven itself useless several corridors ago.

"I am NEVER trusting your sense of direction again," mumbled the Prussian next to me.

I saw red. "THEN WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE AND FIND IT YOURSELF?!"

Prussia put his hands in the air as if in self-dense. "Sorry. Why are you so cranky all the time anyway? You're worse than that unawesome aristocrat."

Reminding myself that he wasn't worth the bullets, we wandered in cold silence until we saw two other people: Germany and the stuck-up one himself, Austria. I chose to ignore the latter. "Germany! Are you lost as well?" I asked.

"Ja, I suppose we are."

"This is worse than IKEA…" Prussia complained. "Wait, what's that noise?"

Indeed, I could hear a loud beat coming from behind a door on the left side of the hall in front of us.

"I tuna Puura-Karra und han no was vor

Für dia erscht sendig vo "Pimp my Traktor"

I bin dr liachtblick für d'lokalpatriota

Mina erscht nummara uf dr Rüütli-Wiisa gschoba

Hock vorum stall bisi weg das Brisagos röchla

Bin in minam eschtrich a tonna gras am tröchna

I bin an riisa käs fan und lohn mis fondue köchla

I hola mer all euri süassa SVP töchtera"

Frankly, I was confused. This was a conference building, most certainly not a place for loud rap music about… what?

"What the hell is that noise? It's not German, but it sounds like it…" Austria wondered aloud.

"Swiss-German, and I'm not translating," I answered. He didn't need to know that it was talking about cheese and agriculture, though I do admit that I pride myself in both. I pounded on the door angrily before Prussia just rolled his eyes and tried the doorknob. It clicked and swung open. I pushed the grinning Prussian out of the way and stormed in first to get away from him.

The inside of the room was hardly lit from the hall. Germany was the first in, and he immediately tripped over something, swearing in German as he stumbled.

Austria picked up the tripping hazard and eyed it with obvious disapproval. I was just as confused as he was when I saw Ludwig had tripped over a pair of black heels, complete with little ribbon bows. "You surprise me, Schweiz. I never thought you, of all people, would be into this kind of thing."

"Put those down! You don't know whose they are!" I snapped.

"Why so quick to deny it? They ARE in your closet, after all," Prussia pointed out, for once taking the aristocrat's side.

"Only an idiot would come to that conclusion! And why the HELL would I have a walk-in closet in a conference center?"

Prussia shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, you know the occasional one-night stand…"

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? FRANCE? I DON'T EVEN THINK WE'RE IN GENEVA ANYMORE!"

Before the idiot albino could retort, luckily for him, Germany cut in. "He's right, bruder." He pointed to a clock on the wall of the walk-in closet. "It's 1:04 here. My watch still says 8:04 Geneva time."

So we were in America, of all the places. "Oh, wonderful. I am actually going insane. Tell you what: I'm going to go back to my own country now, thank you very much."

"Don't' get your panties in a twist, Schweiz, I'm just gonna see what's in here," Gilbert insisted, slowly sliding open a door on the other end of the closet. I hesitantly looked through to the other side. There was a haphazardly made bed close to the door with a white sleeveless girl's shirt and green shorts lain out nicely on top of the olive green bedspread. There was also a simple wooden dresser with a lamp matching the blanket, and, farthest away, a wooden desk with a girl sitting at it. She was Oriental and even shorter than Japan, perhaps 160 centimeters. Next to her were two other figures. One, sitting on an oversized chair next to the desk, looked like Italy Veneziano – no, it had to be him, no one else could possibly be sketching like he was with their eyes closed – and the other was sitting out of sight by the bed, reading a book. Judging by the hair curl, though, it had to be Romano. By the time I had registered that much, Germany had identified at least Veneziano and announced it to the world.

"WHAT THE HELL, FELICIANO?!"

"Ciao, Ludwig!" Feliciano greeted him as if nothing were wrong.

"OH MY GOODNESS! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT!" the girl screamed, having spun around and seen me (apparently I had pulled out my 9mm out of habit). Lovino threw down the book he was reading and started shouting in rapid Italian. The girl hid behind Feliciano, as if he would actually be of help. I carefully stowed my gun. Obviously, she couldn't be much of a threat if she was using Feliciano as a shield.

Ding-dong.

The girl cussed in several languages – I caught Latin, Lithuanian, and something Scandinavian, probably Norwegian – at the ringing of the doorbell. She looked from us to the door in confusion before finally giving up. "Dang it! Romano, you're in charge!" she yelled. Judging from the thump, she leapt over the banister to reach her objective faster. Austria was the first to recover from the confusion of the last minute, crossing his arms defiantly and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"So, let me guess. You two got yourselves lost and ended up here."

"You're the one to talk!" Romano yelled back at him. A staring contest ensued, the atmosphere turning icier by the second. I could hear girlish screams from downstairs, then hurried stomps up steps. The girl had returned, this time with another: a taller blonde with sharp blue eyes and a confident aura. She seemed quite a bit like Germany, actually.

"See? I'm not entirely crazy!" the original girl huffed after a long string of words spoken so fast I couldn't understand them. The blonde just stared at each of us in turn with a piercing, calculating gaze.

Finally, something seemed to snap, and she shook her head slightly and muttered to her friend in an attempt to calm the hyperventilating Asian. I caught the word "cosplay," but that was all. She slowly approached Germany and pinched his uniform as if checking to make sure he was real, then suddenly squealed. "You are either the most magnificent cosplayer ever, or you're –" she looked up into Germany's eyes and blue met blue for seconds that seemed like minutes. " .GOTT!"

I heard someone else stumble up the stairs into the room and nearly pulled out my gun again.

"¿He oído Sofie?" Another girl, a brunette with glasses, poked her head into the room. She looked at the Asian girl, so she didn't see us.

"Enough with the freaking Spanish, Luna!"

"Lo siento – I mean, sorry. Spain's making legit Spanish churros y chocolate downstairs with your sister if you want any."

"Wait, Antonio's here?" Prussia checked.

The girl known as Luna turned hastily and looked us up and down. She slowly nodded, looking slightly scared as she registered Germany, who was being glomped by the girl called Sofie. "Yes… Gilbert. And I think… yes, this has gone far enough. Everyone. World Meeting. Kitchen. Now."

Alexia's PoV

The doorbell rang, and I swore loudly, at my wit's end. How many more people were planning on waltzing into my house uninvited today? I was torn between guarding the strangers that had randomly appeared in my closet and answering the door, seeing as Flora and Luna were pretty preoccupied downstairs. I finally gave up and ran for the door, hoping that whoever it was would be able to help. "Dang it, Romano, you're in charge!" I yelled behind me. I jumped the last seven stairs to save time, almost feeling sorry for whatever cookie-selling Girl Scout would be on the receiving end of my wrath, and flung the door open with such force that it rebounded off the wall and nearly hit me in the face. Thankfully, there were no Girl Scouts. Instead at my door stood a model for recessive phenotypes, better known as my friend Sofie.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I screamed.

"Well, geez, I'll leave if you don't want to see me."

"NO! NECESSE EST TIBI IRE CUM MEĀ!" I reverted to Latin in my panic, dragging her into the house. Luckily, Sofie was my single alliance in Latin class, so she got the gist of it even despite me screaming into her face. She let me pull her up those accursed stairs to my room, which I shoved her into.

"I was listening to music and didn't notice anything and then they came out of my closet and the Spanish one's downstairs with Flora and I went to finish my Latin homework before Magistra could beat me with a stick and then more came out of nowhere and Luna's with the Spaniard in the kitchen!" I babbled, but Sofie wasn't paying any attention to me. She was just staring at the assembly of Germanics in front of us.

"They're probably just some of your sister's cosplay buddies… right?" She consoled, walking up to the tallest one and pinching him. She gasped and stumbled back.

"You are either the most magnificent cosplayer ever, or you're-" Her icy blue gaze bore deep into the other's. " .GOTT!"

Luna poked her head into the room. "¿He oído Sofie?"

"Enough with the freaking Spanish, Luna!" I yelled.

"Lo siento – I mean, sorry. Spain's making legit Spanish churros y chocolate downstairs with your sister if you want any," she announced.

"Wait, Antonio's here?" the albino asked, startling Luna, who hadn't seen the new arrivals yet. She looked at each one in turn before slowly nodding.

"Yes… Gilbert. And I think… yes, this has gone far enough. Everyone. World Meeting. Kitchen. Now." No one was stupid enough to refuse.

As soon as we had convoyed downstairs, my sister's new Spanish love interest and the red-eyed one started catching up. I hadn't seen much of Hetalia before, but I could identify Spain, Italy, Romano, and Germany. The others were vaguely familiar. The dark-haired one was Austria, I was pretty sure.

Luna took control immediately. "First state the official name of your nation, followed by the common American version and then your human name." Everyone introduced themselves as if it were the first day of kindergarten. They all gave their official titles as directed: Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Republik Österreich, et cetera. I found out that the dark-haired one was really Austria, the one with the gun was Switzerland, and the sketchy albino was "The awesome Prussia."

My ears perked up when I heard the last introduction. "Pruβen? Seriously?"

He flashed me an arrogant sneer. "Ja, are you not a fan of the awesome me?"

I considered the question carefully. "Well, you were a HUGE military power back in the day, and for the most part you fought against Austria, but you decided to fight along with them against France, and you did kick their ass."

"Don't encourage him," Switzerland scolded. "It'll only inflate his ego."

I ignored him at the moment. "Herr Pruβen, I have a question."

Prussia laughed at my use of "Sir" while Germany, Austria, and Switzerland groaned and shot me dirty looks. I had to force the corners on the side of my mouth to stay neutral so that they wouldn't give away my mischievous intent.

"Shoot," he replied.

"At the battle of Grunwald, what did it feel like getting your butt kicked by the Polish and Lithuanian armies, who only left so that they could tend their crops?"

Obviously, that wasn't the question he'd thought I'd ask. Sofie snickered and Prussia's cocky smile faltered for a minute before Luna pulled everything back to the topic at hand. She made me explain everything that happened since this morning as Sofie started to take notes and ask questions for clarification every five seconds, making me go into every minute detail possible. The nations remained silent for the most part. Everyone was trying to figure everything out, save Italy.

"I'm hungry! We should go out for dinner!"

* * *

**Thank all ye brave souls who read this! then you are made of amazing-ness R&R, if you don't then you are still made of previously mentioned amazing-ness**

**The song that's playing in the hall is "Superschwiizer" by Gimma, and yes it is about Cheese and farming, it's a rap song of Cliches about Switzerland and it's actually in SWISS German which is why only Vash can understand it. Swiss German is to German as Canadian French is to French. **

**It's an really good song and just hilarious if you know the meaning. **

**But yeah... I'm not translating what that little section is...**

**The part in the end with Poland and Lithuania refers to the "Polish Swedish War" and "What happened after Tannenberg."**

**AMV links... Yeah um the site is being evil, if you want the links PM me, or I'll see if it works in the reviews. The vids are awesome though.**

******Hope that's everything if you need anything clarified then send via PM or Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble at The Fair

**GAHHH holy crap! I'm so sorry that this took so long! **

**Funny story though, first Luna was going to write this and then she couldn't so I tried to then I rage quit cuz I didn't know how to end it and chapter 4 was already done so Light bulb! But Luna and I both had homework, then Luna had an issue with her house and it's been so long! Most of this chapter ( the original b4 having to tack on part of chapter 3) has been done for a month or two, I've had the ideas for a while and if you're a writer then you know how hard it is to get it on paper.**

SO since you waited so long you get a nice long chapter for your troubles

* * *

Luna's POV

Italy raised his hand in the air. "We should have pastaaaaaaaaaa!".

"Or we could eat something other than Italian for a day," Germany commented.

Romano didn't look fond of that idea. "Like I would want to eat your stupid potatoes, bastard!" he retorted.

Prussia stood up to defend his brother. "There is nothing wrong with potatoes! They're a staple."

"Boil 'em, mash 'em, stick 'em in a stew." Lex chanted.

"I could make us some paella," Spain suggested. I could feel the argument about to break out.

At the head of the table, Sofie stood up commandingly. She does a lot of things commandingly, actually. We don't just call her Germany for the blond hair. "We can do either, so everyone just calm down or I will launch a campaign for silence on all of you and duct tape the offending parties' mouths shut."

All of the louder parties shut up simultaneously. I waited for a few seconds before breaking the silence of increasing awkwardness. "I know a great German place we could go to. It serves the best fish fry in America, I swear, and the greatest homemade potato pancakes."

"Does it have beer?" Prussia asked, rather predictably.

"Jah, of course. My dad got drunk due to some particularly strong stuff a few trips ago. We got home and then played the most interesting game of dominos…"

Prussia whooped excitedly, nearly knocking his chair over. "Someone toss me the keys. I'll drive."

Flora, the only one of us with an actual drivers' license, dug through her pockets for said keys. "Do you have a license?" she asked Prussia, dangling the keys just out of his reach.

"Ja, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, just asking."

Flora threw the keys over the table, and Prussia caught the projectile in one of his black-gloved hands. "Anyone coming with the awesome me had better get into das auto."

In hindsight, agreeing to bring Prussia, Germany, Switzerland, and Austria to a fish fry was probably the dumbest decision I'd ever made, at least at that point. Of course, it seemed like a brilliant idea then; after all, a bunch of Germanic Hetalia characters had appeared in my best friend's house that morning, so normal logic didn't really apply. At least Switzerland took the keys away from Prussia.

Alexia's PoV

As the others left, Flora tied up her long dark hair and joined Spain in the kitchen with Italy and Romano as sous-chefs. They spoke exclusively Spanish in la cocina and the migraine I was getting only got progressively worse. Luckily, Luna took the rest of the Germanics out for dinner, so we were only left with three random anime characters to deal with. Our parents had been cool with us staying home alone since Flora was there, and I thanked God they did. This would have been interesting to explain…

Sofie sat down next to me and insisted that we figure out what to do. Once we decided upon sleeping arrangements, we tried to figure out what the hell we were going to do about everything else. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Spain tipped the pan on the stove and sent the contents spewing onto Romano. There was an unintelligible amount of yelling in both Italian and Spanish. After a long string of swear words, he rage quit and decided it would be better for him to keep to out of the way of hot pans of seafood. He poured himself a glass of wine and sat next to Sofie at the head of the table. The white shirt he was wearing was now polka-dotted with red sauce, and a half-cooked shrimp stuck to his sleeve.

"So what have you two figured out?"

"Nothing yet," Sofie answered. "We figured that none of you brought any money or means of identification, so we're your only option for room and board."

"Which we don't mind, but we need to figure out where you came from and how to get you back before people start to freak out. I imagine you're pretty important," I added.

"So how long until you want to go back?"

Romano shrugged and took a sip of wine. "I don't care. Veneziano is assigned most of the work, and he usually gets the potato bastard to do it anyway. So I don't care."

Sofie started to make another to-do list. "We'll ask the others when we get back. Depending on how long you all will be here, we'll need to go shopping; you can't wear the same suit all the time. Especially not now that you have stains all over that nice white shirt of yours."

"After that, we should figure out what to do for tomorrow. That way we won't have to deal with a bunch of cranky people," I piped up.

"What did you have in mind?"

"There's the county fair this week."

Sofie nodded her approval and scrawled it down on the pad of paper in her tiny, perfect handwriting.

"Food's on!" my sister yelled, bringing the paella from the kitchen. We all ate and chatted nicely about a variety of topics, beginning with why Spain thought it was a good idea to have a horde of bulls chase tourists down the street. We had just started to clear the dishes when Luna and the others got back.

"Okay, who let him drink that much beer?!" Romano yelled as Switzerland pushed a very drunk Prussia onto the couch.

"Aw, come on, I wasn't the only one drinkin'. Switzy had one or two himself."

"Only one. I lost track of your alcohol consumption an hour ago," the blonde retorted.

It took a while to calm everyone down. Still, Sofie managed to explain the plan to the newcomers, and resolved to go shopping the next day.

It was a strange sight to see. I got a bunch of blankets, pillows and sleeping bags from my basement while Luna ran back to her house for more. In the end, my house looked like a refugee camp for Caucasian males.

Switzerland accepted his blanket and pillow and nodded curtly. "Thanks for letting us stay here."

I smiled at him. "Not a problem. I just hope this isn't too uncomfortable for you guys." I really liked Switzerland. Despite first impressions, he wasn't so intimidating, not even as much so as Germany. I started laughing.

Vash raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just that I pictured you differently, that's all." Very differently, I thought to myself.

Vash eyed me suspiciously. "How so?"

"More or less like Heidi, but sitting on a pile of cash in a ski lodge in the Alps eating cheese, or maybe picking edelweiss and petting a St. Bernard and singing while skipping through a field Sound-of-Music style. I knew you had a long history of armed neutrality, but I didn't know how armed until you jumped out of my closet with a loaded gun pointed at me."

He laughed. Holy crap, I actually made him laugh. Impossible.

"What?" I asked him, slightly startled.

"You're not the first to think of all that."

"And exactly how many closets have you jumped out of?"

"Well, yours is the first where I've heard Swiss rap music about agriculture."

"So… there have been others?"

"Sometimes, as a mercenary, you need to hide in strange places."

"Okay, then." The conversation stopped, and after a few seconds he nodded and thanked me again before retreating to a corner to lay out his sleeping bag. The last thing I saw him do before I went upstairs was tuck his gun under his pillow.

Flora's POV

My sister really was an idiot. She was on her knees begging: "Bitte? Por favor? Pozhaluysta? Prašom?!"

I rolled my eyes. "Lex, shut up. You don't have to go with us. Just get off the ground!"

"YES!" Lex pumped her fist in the air. She could be so weird. It was just a little shopping, but in her mind, she probably thought I was going to hold her as a POW in the dressing rooms and gag her with colorful scarves. In my defense, I only did that once, and it was seven years ago.

The eight of us actually willing to get the shopping done – Luna, Sofie, Italy, Romano, Spain, Germany, Prussia, and I – walked through the mall entrance and I laid out ground rules: "Okay, I don't really give a crap were the hell you go or what you buy, as long as you get stuff to help you blend in. This is America, not Europe. Sofie, Luna or I will approve your choices. Get it? Got it? Good."

We entered the first department store and started searching, but there was one thing still on my mind. "Hey, Luna."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think they're letting us tell them what to do?" I asked.

"Oh, I convinced them last night that it would be a great way to learn about American culture without said nation interfering."

"Oh. Makes sense."

"Yeah, America's annoying."

"Says you." I retorted.

"You just think he's hot."

"Can we discuss this some other time, guys?"Sofie interjected. "I see clearance racks."

~TIME SKIP~

I swung the door open. "WE HAVE COME BEARING STUFF!" I sang, dropping most of the bags and boxes in the doorway (Germany would bring in the rest, right?). I threw one bag to Austria and another at Switzerland. "Go try that stuff on!"

Switz glanced at the receipt and nodded approvingly at all of the clearance stuff I got for him, but then looked back up. "Where did you get the money to buy all of this stuff?" he asked.

"I work two shifts at the Olive Garden and babysit for two surgeons on Sunday nights. I do all of my homework on Friday night and go to the club with my girls and have leisure time on Saturday and Sunday morning. Honey, I got my shit planned out!"

Austria came out of the bathroom in navy blue jeans and a light pink dress shirt. "I don't really mind these," he shrugged.

"'Cause I'm brilliant!" I struck a pose because hey, why not? "That looks even better on you than I thought! Your turn, hon."

"Fine." Switz grabbed the bag I threw at him earlier and headed into the bathroom. When he came out, though, he looked confused. "Why does he get to look decent whereas I'm forced to dress like a teenager off the street?"

I shrug. "'Cause you look good that way." I reexamined my selection. I got him a tight maroon tee and a loose black jacket with a pair of black jeans. The material wasn't great, but they looked good, and I couldn't see how he had a problem with it. "Honestly, sweetie, you look hot."

Switz glared, but only said that it's better than nothing. Good old neutrality. "Now can we go?" my little sister groaned. I rolled my eyes.

"Not in your pajamas, you idiot! Go change! And take some pride in your clothes for once!"

Alexia's POV  
After enough begging on my part to stay home, we split into two groups: one to go to the mall and suffer at the hands of my sister and one to hold down the fort with me just in case anyone else dropped in. First, I cleaned out my closet to make it somewhat presentable. Flora's shoes were, per usual, scattered this way and that. Silly svester, someone might trip! I picked them up and piled them neatly into a corner. After that, I got on to the computer and started to do some research. Perhaps good ol' Google would help. If only I could figure out my search terms…

30 minutes later, I still hadn't found anything. Page after page of web results on interdimensional travel, quantum tunneling, string theory, Dr. Who, anime, and so forth had yielded nothing anywhere near useful except conspiracy theories and fan fiction. Through all that time, Switzerland and Austria hadn't made a noise. Eventually, I gave up, slamming my head on the keyboard repeatedly. Long strings of random letters appeared in the Google search bar.

Flora's voice shattered my little depression like a bullet. "WE HAVE COME BEARING STUFF!"

A plethora of bags avalanched from the doorway. I rushed to help pick up the assortment of white paper bags and tissue paper filled boxes as Flora chucked more at Austria and Switzerland, directing Austria to change first. Everyone else was herded into the living room to sort through everything.

"Now can we go?"

"Not in your pajamas, you idiot! Go change! And take some pride in your clothes for once!"

Defeated, I bounded back up to my room. My stupid drawers refused to open at first because of all the stuff I had in them, but somehow I managed to get out a nice blue shirt. The sleeves were slightly puffy and it was one of the girlier things I owned, but it looked nice and summery. After that, I slipped into a pair of not-really-short shorts and some sandals and tied my hair back into dual braids. I shoved my wallet into my pocket and slid down the banister.

When we got to the fair, I immediately dashed to the ticket line. So many things to try! Luna pulled her prized graphing calculator from her purse and started to calculate how many tickets we would need and the minimum cost to buy them. "They want four tickets for the rollercoaster and three for everything else, so who wants to go on what and how many times?"

"Luna, you're thinking too hard again…" I whined.

"Am not!"

"We can always come back later." Flora said, handing the lady at the booth twenty bucks in exchange for a long string of pink tickets. Luna whimpered.

"Now remember, people, we're in public, so human names only. Here will be our meeting place if we decide to split up." Sofie instructed quietly.

Prussia and Germany went to a tent where they were selling beer and wurst. My sister, Spain, Italy, and Romano went to go explore the rides with Luna and Sofie, leaving me asking Switzerland if I could follow him around because I didn't know what to do. He said it was fine before reengaging himself in a heated conversation with Austria.

We stopped to get some lemonade and I started to chat with a girl from school, who was in line with her boyfriend. I really didn't like her. She wasn't mean or anything; I just barely knew her, and she wouldn't shut up about how romantic her boyfriend was. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask her if they were having fun.

" …He just spoils me! Yesterday, we took a romantic stroll down the beach, and today he won me this at the shooting game thingy!"

She shoved a fat pink teddy bear in my face. "The guy running it said that he hadn't seen anyone who could shoot as well as him yet at this fair!"

_ Isn't violence so adorable?! _I added in my head.

Switzerland tapped my shoulder. "Hey, what did you want to buy again?"

"Um… a large lemon ice," I decided. I thought I was safe from hearing any more nauseating details until what's-her-face started talking again.

"Aw! You two are just adorable together!" She squealed loudly enough that they could probably hear her back in Switzerland. The actual country. Switzerland the personification and I just blushed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. You mean us? No, Vash and I are just-" I turned to Switzerland. "Wait, what are we again?"

He paid the person and grabbed our beverages, then my arm. "We're walking." He pulled me back to where we had left Austria. Sitting next to him was one of the Italy brothers, but it was hard to see which one.

"Oh, Lovino," I guessed. "Why aren't you with the others?"

Romano – luckily, he was Romano – shrugged. "They were annoying as hell, so I ditched them. What did you two do?"

"What?!

We didn't do anything!" I sounded like a convicted criminal.

Austria looked amused. "Then why are you blushing?"

"What is this? The Austrian Inquisition?"

He just smiled.

When we all finished our drinks, we started walking again. The shooting game what's-her-face was talking about caught Vash's eye. "You have to shoot the star on the paper," I explained. "You should try it!"

"I don't think it would be smart…"

"It'll be fun! Come on! It's my turn to drag you around!" I pulled him to the booth and handed him one of the toy guns after paying the guy. Switzerland weighed the gun in his hand, scowling, and then took aim. He fired.

The onlookers gawked as the guy running the booth retrieved the poor little paper. The red star in the middle was gone, leaving a perfect outline. He offered a three-foot stuffed elephant, but all Switz took was a small stuffed penguin wearing a bow tie. He tucked it into his jacket. "What do you want to do now?"

"Let's go down to the lakefront!" I suggested. I led the three nations over. The lake was nothing special. It was just a small body of water with a low pier, on which were many people. Most of them I knew from school. Great.

"Um, maybe we should go back. There are a lot of people here."

"You said you wanted to go to the lake, so just go! You've already made Roderich walk this far and I'm not dragging him back," insisted Switzerland.

"Yeah, but look at all the sketchy people there!" Most of the "sketchy" characters were on their phones, not even looking up at the people they were talking to. There was one couple that wasn't on their electronics, but that was because they were on each other, kissing for thirty straight seconds.

"They're just a bunch of young people. They don't look like that much of a threat. Most of them look your age anyway," Austria shrugged, sitting on a nearby bench. He yelled at the couple to get out of public, and they yelled at him to lighten up. Romano rolled his eyes.

"Maybe the beach is open." He strode off the pier and down a path to an area of sand in the shade. I took off my shoes and waded up to my knees. My shorts got wet, but I didn't really care..

"It's really relaxing in here. You should try it. You seem so uptight," I said in Austria's general direction.

"I am NOT uptight! I'm responsible!" he insisted.

"That doesn't mean you're not uptight," Romano pointed out. He leaned back against the trunk of a tree.

The water and flowers gave off a pleasing odor, and small bugs chirped away happily in the grass. It was a nice moment while it lasted, and it lasted until the drunks stumbled in.

"Oops, we-ee didn't know tha-at someone elssse was he-ere." Her blond hair was messy at best and there was a brown glass bottle in her hand. One of her arms was around her (hopefully) boyfriend's neck. The guy was muscular, looking something like the star lineman of our high school football team.

The girl half walked, half fell toward Romano. "Unless you want somma th' action too, cutie…" Romano did not do so much as blink, even when she rested her head on his chest. He seemed way calmer about this than he should have been. "Yer kinda hot too, blondie." I snorted. Switzerland's face burned bright.

"Don't you people have a drinking age in your country?!" he whisper-yelled.

"Yeah, twenty-one," I responded. I took a better look at the girl, whom Romano was trying to keep from feeling him up. "Aren't you that sophomore in my geometry class?"

The guy flopped down next to me and immediately I could smell the beer on his breath. He thrust a bottle in my face. "Wanna sip?"

I've never dealt with drunks, so I had no idea what to do. "Ah, no. I'm underage. And I think you are too, so maybe you should put down the bottle of sketchy liquid and walk away slowly."

He leaned in to about three inches from my face.

"How 'bout ya come with me?" He dropped his bottle, the glass shattering on a rock, but the guy kept coming closer. No one could help. Romano had his own drunk to deal with, and Switz was trying to help him. Austria was nowhere in sight.

Eventually, I fell on my back. The cold lake water soaked the fabric of my shirt and shorts.

He was on top of me.

Apparently, adrenaline brings out my inner Shakespeare. "GET THE HELL OF ME, YOU DRUNKEN, FOUL DEFORMITY OF FLESH!"

I flailed, scratched, screamed, punched, did anything to try to get him off. It didn't work. Instead, he grabbed me and threw me into the lake. I kicked frantically at the water, but nothing worked, and it would have helped if I could tell which way was up… I really regretted never learning to swim… After that,

It all went dark.

* * *

**A/N: the next chapter will hopefully be out sooner than this one! But by this some we will be able to post regularly-ish.**

**Scotland will come in later I promise**

** not too much foreign language today **

**La cosina is the kitchen in spanish**

**please is said in German (bitte) Spanish (por favor) Russian ( Pozhaluysta) Cyrillic ( in actual Russian letters not Latin) пожалуйста and Lithuanian (Prašom)**

**if there is anything you want to say (positive or negative) please tell me via PM or Review**

**PLEASEEEEEE review! it makes us happy. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Ship Sets Sail

**Alrighty then! This is Naida. I apologize for the mini hiatus-es all over the place. Right after summer school I usually go with one of my friends back to her place and work on cosplay, and recently I went to an anime convention with said friend and mein svester so I've had less time to write then I thought. I wanted this chapter to be a little more detailed but the word count's sky high as it is and Luna said we can't fit anything else in this chapter. Speaking of the lovely Luna and this chapter: we both had different ideas for this chapter and a lot of other parts of this story. The way we co-write means that both of us add in random ideas to each other's ideas back and forth about 3-4 times if not more so I've ended up putting little notes for her in the story for her to pick up on and some of them are apparently funny so we briefly got onto the topic of what if I just published the chapters with all of the notes in it and I think that would be pretty cool. If I do this it will be called Globus uncut and I'll probably release it after the end of Globus.**

* * *

Austria's PoV

When those awful drunks appeared on our beach, I knew right away there was going to be trouble. That left me with a choice: stay and attempt to work it out diplomatically or go find help. I chose the former at first, but Lovino was busy keeping a intoxicated blonde from… invading his vital regions and her boyfriend had a hold on Alexia. At this point, diplomacy was no longer an option. I ran.

I found Spain and Italy first, waiting in line for a ferris-wheel ride with Flora. Breathlessly, I explained the situation, and Spain's eyes darkened slightly, as I've learned they do when he's angry.

"I'll get Germany!" Veneziano promised, sprinting off. I led Spain and Flora back to the little beach.

Flora was in a rage. She took off her earrings and put them in her purse. "I am going to KILL THESE SONS OF BITCHES!" She took off running and we followed her. What we saw was absolutely appalling.

Switzerland was in the water, trying to swim to Alexia, who appeared to be unconscious and drowning, the jerk boy having thrown her in. This left Romano to fend off the two drunk teenagers. They weren't putting up a particularly good fight, but Romano was trying not to hurt them too severely, and it was clear he was in no position to assist Switzerland.

Flora screamed, starting to run toward the water and her sister, but Spain halted her and pushed her back to me before pulling off his shirt and racing in himself. He was, naturally, far more experienced with swimming than Switzerland and thus reached Alexia first. The lake must have been deeper than it looked, because he was treading water as he pulled her up. She indeed seemed unconscious, meaning she had only had a few seconds left. Luckily, though, she was breathing almost as soon as she had air. Switzerland had reached them by that time and helped pull her in. On shore again, Switzerland started chest compressions, and Flora ran forward to see if she could help. Romano, who had subdued the drunks, threw the girl's phone to me. "I think the American emergency number is 911," he stated far too calmly before going back to clean the broken glass on the beach up as well as he could. I started to dial.

"No! Wait!"

Shockingly, Sofie ran in and snatched the phone from my hand. "Don't you want me to get an ambulance?!" I yelled, rather uncouthly, I admit.

"No, I don't."

"What?!"

Sofie jabbed a finger toward Switzerland. "His country started the Red Cross." She shifted to Romano and Italy, the latter having arrived just after her. "And South Italy is somehow even more famous for mobs than food. So we've got everything covered for emergency response. Besides, here in America you can't just go to a hospital with no questions asked. Our families would hear, and I dare you to explain this - heck, your existence - away."

I sighed. She was probably right, but I felt useless. I looked back to Switzerland's attempt at CPR. Spain was next to him, and they were arguing. "…CPR requires the breathing, Vash!"

"I know that!"

"Then do it, or I'll have to."

"…Fine." Switzerland tilted Alexia's head back and bent down so his mouth covered hers. After a few breaths, he went back to compressions, and soon she was conscious and coughing.

"Ugh… why am I on the ground? I feel like a body on CSI."

"ALEXIAAAAAAAAAA!" Luna, Germany, and Prussia had arrived, and Luna made it known. She dropped at her friend's side. "You-you nearly drowned and- HOLY BEEF JERKY, YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

Alexia sat up shakily, spitting out water, and looked at her leg. There was a long, deep gash in the side of her calf, part of a bottle lodged in. "Oh, there is."

How no one had yet seen the large shard of glass I wasn't sure, but it became the new center of attention. Switzerland grimaced. "This is going to hurt. A lot." He tugged the glass out - Alexia squeaked uncomfortably - and the blood started flowing. I looked down. _Well, there goes my nice shirt… I hope this didn't cost much._ I took off my shirt and ripped strips from the bottom for bandages. At least I wasn't entirely useless.

Flora's PoV

Once everyone arrived on the beach, it was a little crowded and there wasn't much left to do. Romano had taken care of those drunken bastards and Switz, Spain, and Austria (THEY WERE SHIRTLESS - well, except Switzy, the buzzkill) had Alexia's issues under control, so the rest of us were sort of left with nothing to do but stand and watch. Spain quickly finished wrapping up Alexia's cut, so we were able to leave. Germany went to find a police officer and report those idiots as I yelled at them and slapped one in the face for good measure. NO ONE hurts my sister without my permission.

Alexia started yelling again, and I paused mid-hate-monologue to see why. I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from cracking up when I saw what was going on. Switzy was trying to pick up my sister bridal-style, and Lexa was trying to get out of his grasp at all costs.

"Stop moving or you'll make it worse," he warned.

"I swear it's not that bad! I can walk all by myself! I'm a big girl! Put me down!"

"Don't worry; you're lighter than Liech- than my sister."

"That's not the point! I am an independent woman and I don't need help walking, thank you very much!"

Switzerland was skeptical. "Really? Try." He lightly put her down and she tried to stand. I flinched when I saw more red drenching the impromptu bandage. Her jaw was clenched and it obviously hurt like hell. After two steps she was back on the ground.

"See?" Switz swept Lex up and ignored the rest of her temper tantrums. Let me tell you, those two are adorable together.

Since the park is only a couple blocks away, we'd walked there, so we had to walk (or be carried depending on who you were) back to the car. Luna pulled me away from the group for a moment. "I have another ship now," she stated.

"Who?"

"Lex and Switzerland."

Prussia must have known a thing or two about fandoms, because he started to crack up.

When we got back to the house, Switz dropped Lex on the sofa and started searching for bandaging better than Austria's shirt. Germany and Italy made dinner. Romano stole a couple of my dad's shirts for Austria and Spain ("I don't need to see you shirtless and neither do the girls!"). Prussia challenged Spain, Sofie, and Lex to an epic video game war. Austria and Luna pretended not to be interested but they totally were.

Dinner was delicious - Italy made lasagna and Germany baked a black forest cake that Luna said was Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte just to be official about it (Germany was amused. Austria was not mainly because he's rarely ever amused. Prussia just took the opportunity to grab another piece of cake.). After dessert, someone set an early bedtime. Sleeping arrangements had to be changed so Lex could stay on the couch. Luna was worried about Romano's placement on the floor in the same room as my sister, but it worked out fine.

Everyone woke early the next day to the wonderful smell of fresh scrambled eggs, courtesy of Sofie, which was good. I was not in the mood for crappy cold cereal. I served myself and sat down at the overcrowded table. Luna started talking, and my God, did she talk.

"So we need to figure out how to get you guys back because you're pretty important and probably have stuff to do because the World Meetings couldn't really run without you, Germany, and I don't really want to mess with that. Plus, if you get back quickly enough, maybe excuses could be made for your absence; blame Prussia or something - … holy purple paint, there's still some epic multidimensional stuff going down here. I need to take notes." Finally pausing for breath, Luna snatched a notepad and pencil from the counter behind her and starts scribbling down ideas. "Of course, it's probably not so much multiple dimensions as multiple universes, probably with an extra dimension in yours to explain the existence of magic. I'd be very interested to hear about your evolution as nations, actually. Assuming life started similarly in your universe as ours - you have DNA, right? Deoxyribonucleic acid? Yes? Sure. Now, we have to factor in this extra dimension, so to get the workings of that figured out, let's assume you qualify as living in our sense of the word. Or maybe biotic would be a more accurate-"

"Luna," interrupted Sofie, the only one not gaping at Luna's epic rant skills, "I think you're getting a bit off topic."

"Am not! There was never a set topic in the first place!"

"Okay… but can we leave nation evolution for after we get them back?"

"But then I won't have any test subjects!" Luna looked away from Sofie, only to see everyone else's confused-and-scared-and-weirded-out-but-mostly-con fused expressions. She blushed a deep shade of scarlet and put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me for being weird. I'm useless and rude and a terrible person.…" She continued muttering phrases to herself in a mixture of French and Estonian as we moved on. The nations were more concerned then we were. We knew she wasn't as depressed as she seemed. Luna's just awkward like that.

Alexia picked up the conversation first. "I did some research to try and figure this out. Scientifically, a multiverse seems like it could be the answer, but there are three different kinds of mathematical models, all unconfirmed. The rest of that paper was all in theoretical-physics language."

Switzerland added, "The first kind of multiverse is a bubble universe, where other parts of the universe are so far away we can't see them, or they are within black holes and therefore impossible to see because…" I wasn't paying attention anymore. I hate physics, and I have the grades to prove it.

"You know what?" I interrupted, "You guys can have your little physics discussion, but I'm bored out of my mind. I'm going upstairs to change into something decent, and then I'm going to go to the art museum." My sister and her not-boyfriend Switzy only shrugged, Sofie rolled her eyes, Spain gave me a more pitying look, and Luna was still growing mushrooms in her emo corner.

Once upstairs, I put on a navy blue, belted shirt dress and started looking for my pretty black heels, the ones with the bows. I wasn't able to find them. "Lex must have 'organized' this place again," I sighed to no one in particular, heading to the closet to continue my search. When I opened the door, though, something seemed out of place. I slipped on my shoes as I glanced around. It took me a moment to register the other door, the one that hadn't been there a few days ago. Wait… didn't Lex say they came from this closet? I approached the door hesitantly, wondering what lay behind.

I turned the doorknob.

END PART ONE

* * *

**Technically, recent study shows that mouth to mouth is no longer necessary because people usually have enough air to survive until help comes. Luna just wanted to fuel her new ship. **

**Luna: Shameless shipping FTW! And I'd just like to say, THERE WAS NO HELP COMING. Otherwise, she's right.  
**


	5. OC Character Profiles

**Character Profiles**

**For the convenience of our readers we have provided the following Character Profiles so that you may better understand our OC's before you continue on with the story for character development is very important.**  
** ****** No seriously you should read these *********

Character Profiles!  
(subject to change)

Alexia  
Age: 16  
Height: 160 cm or about 5'3"  
Eye Color: light brown  
Hair: medium length, straight, dark brown  
MBTI Type: ISTJ  
Hogwarts House: Hufflepuff  
Favorite Hetalia Character Before This Madness: none  
Lex loves just about every type of music except Dubstep. She listens to music almost every chance she gets. She also loves languages and wants to learn a little bit of as many as is humanly possible.  
Alexia doesn't know much about Hetalia, mainly because she always fell asleep when everyone else was watching it. All her friends love Hetalia so she knows a little, but not so much about character designs. However, Lex does love history. What little she does know about the nations' personalities and relationships is mostly from this extensive knowledge, not that she won't mostly just work off of first impressions when meeting others, no matter their history.  
Alexia is a mediator and tries not to take sides in big arguments.  
Lex is, in general, highly random, though there's usually a method behind her madness, no matter how much it drives Luna and Sofie crazy in the meantime. She likes kids, and they like her.  
Despite her appearance she can hold grudges like nobody's business and she is quite terrifying when she does.

Hates: shopping, spending money in general unless it is absolutely necessary, getting emotional, acting, stuff that is way more complicated than it actually has to be.  
Likes: reading, drawing, languages (especially Latin).

Flora  
Age: 19  
Height: 165 cm or about 5'5"  
Eye Color: light brown  
Hair: long, straight, black  
MBTI Type: ESFJ  
Hogwarts House: Ravenclaw  
Favorite Hetalia Character Before This Madness: Spain  
Flora is almost always happy, but she has a line very few people are stupid enough to cross - if you do, she'll get scarily defensive. She is also quite the romantic, though she doesn't have a great track record with boys.  
Flora speaks Spanish fluently and once attempted to learn Japanese because she's just that much of an otaku, but gave up quickly.  
Flora loves to sing, talk about singing, and listen to other people sing. She's rather girly, especially when compared to her sister, and has a great flair for the dramatic.  
Though she has her regular life planned perfectly, Flora will occasionally run into more stressful or random situations without thinking.  
Hates: people who hate her fandoms, intolerance, horror movies, her assorted exes, clashing colors in fashion, et cetera and so on and so forth.  
Likes: anyone she can fangirl with, the color pink, cupcakes, anime, jewelry, hot guys, chick flicks, Les Miserables.

Sofie  
Age: 16  
Height: 173 cm or about 5'8"  
Eye Color: blue  
Hair: shoulder length, wavy, blond  
MBTI Type: ISTJ  
Hogwarts House: depending on the quiz, Ravenclaw or Slytherin  
Favorite Hetalia Character Before This Madness: Germany  
Sofie is very good in emergencies because she always remains calm and in-control. In working toward her goal of becoming a surgeon, she's learned a lot about the human body and something about treating wounds.  
Sofie is also a history nut. Winston Churchill is probably her favorite person ever. She is, naturally, also a fan of Hetalia and just about anything with history in it.  
Sofie tends to fill every leadership opportunity to come to her way. It sometimes causes her to butt heads with Luna.  
She rarely tolerates complainers - if you say you're tired, she will probably just remind you of her own busy schedule (she plays the violin and the flute, figure-skates competitively, does ballet, and has a job at Starbucks) and tell you to man up.  
Sofie is severely allergic to soy.  
Hates: the viola, people who get in the way of her success, peanuts, her Starbucks job.  
Likes: classical music, being in charge, Star Wars, Churchill, animals.

Luna  
Age:16  
Height: 183 cm or about 6'0"  
Eye Color: hazel  
Hair: medium length, wavy, chocolate brown  
MBTI Type: ENFP  
Hogwarts House: depending on the quiz, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor  
Favorite Hetalia Character Before This Madness: Estonia  
Luna can be a perfectionist, but still prefers creativity to harsh structure. Regardless, those who bump heads with her are doomed to face her infamous stubbornness from her strong morals.  
Luna is most comfortable in leadership positions, mostly because she thinks that if one wants it done right, one should do it oneself. Those already in leadership positions will find themselves "advised" by her.  
Luna excels in language and math. Her calculator is a TI N-spire CX which she calls Carl and is very possessive of, to the point where even her best friend Lex has never touched it. She is a serious language nut. As well as English, she is currently at least conversationally fluent in Spanish, French, and German, can read Italian and some Latin, and is working on Polish, Arabic, Dutch, and Estonian. She is nearing her goal of saying "hello" in one hundred languages.  
Her old laptop is her life. She is a pro with Hetalia canon for her fan fiction, which she writes on said laptop daily.  
Luna can have trust issues, and believes good friends are people she can trust to keep watch if she had to sleep in a dangerous place. She's very intuitive and lots of people don't "get" her or her views.  
Hates: being ignored, distrusted, or mocked, her friends being mocked, anything that ought to be rated M, intolerance, swearing.  
Likes: calculators, books, fantasy and historical-fiction genres, editing, writing, people who are nice to other people.


End file.
